New Kingdom Hearts Worlds
This page is for listing fan ideas for new not-as-yet-seen Kingdom Hearts levels. Disney-themed worlds *'Mouse London' / The Great Mouse Detective *'Devil's Bayou' / The Rescuers *'Caysey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Toad Hall' / Wind in the Willows *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Narnia' / The Chronicles of Narnia *'Bug City' / A Bug's Life *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters' / Monsters, Inc. *'Metroville' / The Incredibles *'Notre Dame' / The Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Oakey Oaks' / Chicken Little *'Paradise Island' / Lilo & Stitch *'New York Zoo' / The Wild *'Atlantis' / Atlantis: The Lost Empire *'Montressa Spaceport' / Treasure Planet *'Man-Village' / The Jungle Book *'Radiator Springs' / Cars *'Andy's Room' / Toy Story *'Toon Town' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'Magical Underground' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Sacramento''' / Even Stevens / Wikipedia:The Even Stevens Movie *'The Titon Hotel''' / The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'Middleton''' / Kim Possible *'Magic Mansion''' / Now You See It... *'Coventry Island''' / Twitches *'The Dreamport''' / Journey Into Imagination *'Thunder Mesa''' / Phantom Manor / Frontierland *'Udrogoth' / Wikipedia:Dave the Barbarian *'Peanut Island' / Wikipedia:The Proud Family / Wikipedia:The Proud Family Movie *'Pickford''' / '' Wikipedia:Phil of the Future *'Amazon Jungle' / '' Wikipedia:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *'Skickyfeet' / '' Wikipedia:The Buzz on Maggie *'Kuzco City' / '' Wikipedia:The Emperor's New Groove'' / Wikipedia:Kronk's New Groove / Wikipedia:The Emperor's New School *'Halloweentown''' / '' Wikipedia:Halloweentown *'Zenon's Spacestation' / '' Wikipedia:Zenon of the 21st Century'' / Wikipedia:Zenon the Zequal / Wikipedia:Zenon Z3 *'Callum Dairy''' / Wikipedia:Cow Belles *'East High School''' / Wikipedia:High School Musical *'Star Command''' / Wikipedia:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *'House of Mouse''' / Wikipedia:House of Mouse *'3rd Street School''' / Wikipedia:Recess (TV series) *'World of Power Rangers''' / Wikipedia:Power Rangers *'Black and White London''' / Wikipedia:101 Dalmations *'St. Canard''' / Wikipedia:Darkwing Duck *'''Bluffington / Wikipedia:Disney's Doug *'''Duckburg / Wikipedia:Ducktales Square-Enix-themed worlds *'''The Dark Citadel / Dragon Quest *'Millenial Fair' / Chrono Trigger *'Midgar' / Final Fantasy VII *'Balamb' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Esthar' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Realm of Alchemy' / Fullmetal Alchemist Non-canon worlds Non-canon worlds from video games *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bro. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'Spiral Mountian' / Banjo-Kazooie *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *'Nosgoth' / Legacy of Kain Non-canon worlds from TV shows *'Toad Hollow' / Toad Patrol *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'South Park' / South Park *'DT city' / Drawn Together *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'Springfeild' / The Simpsons *'New Jersey' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce *'Dimmsdale' / Fairly Odd Parents *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Duel Academy' / Yugioh GX *'Shinjuku' / Digimon Tamers *'Hidden Leaf Village' / Naruto *'Amity Park' / Danny Phantom *'Foster's Mansion' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends *'Camp Kidney' / Camp Lazlo *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Quahog RI' / Family Guy *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'Peach Creek''' / Ed,Edd.n'Eddy *'New New York' / Futurama *'Dragonland' / Dragon Tales Non-cannon worlds from movies *'Glacier pass' / Ice Age (movie) *'The Shire, Middle Earth' / The Lord of the Rings *'Transylvania' / Van Helsing *'Robot city' / Robots New summons Disney summons *'Darkwing Duck' / Darkwing Duck *'Kuzco' / The Empero's New Groove *'Kenai' / '' Brother Bear'' *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Roger Rabbit' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'The Spring Sprite' / Fantasia 2000 Square-Enix summons *'Fighter' / Final Fantasy I *'Bahamut''' / Final Fantasy X *'Anima''' / Final Fantasy X *'Yojimbo''' / Final Fantasy X *'The Magus Sisters''' / Final Fantasy X Non-cannon summons from tv shows & video games *'Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman''' / My life as a teenage robot *'Wooldoor Sockbat' / '' Drawn Together'' *'Bartok' / Anastasia *'Woody Woodpecker' / The Woody Woodpecker Show *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot' / '' Animaniacs'' *'Inuyasha' / Inuyasha